1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing apparatus. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, driving methods thereof, or manufacturing methods thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device, an information processor, and a communication information device, each of which has a display device, or manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable information processors such as smartphones, tablets, and phablets are under active development. For example, an electronic device using a flexible display panel has been known (Patent Document 1). In addition, a multi-panel electronic device has been known (Patent Document 2).